Siento que
by zoniiNara
Summary: “Siento que me quieres hoy, creo que mañana ya no". *Lemon* VxB
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama, yo solo escribo de situación que imagino.**

_Inspirado en la Canción "Siento Que" del grupo "Jumbo"_

**Nota:"_Las partes que están escritas en esta forma, son parte de la canción"_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Siento que…**_

Bulma entro a Cápsula Corp. Con la vista perdida y subió a su habitación, se tiro a la cama boca abajo, y abrazo su almohada con toda fuerza, no entendía lo que pasaba, su cabeza trataba de asimilar todo lo que paso, y lo que estaba pasando, por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba alguna razón, para que sintiera así.

_Flash Back _

-Hola linda, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto un alegre Yamcha, abrazándola y dándole un gentil beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Yamcha, bien gracias, creo que tu igual, te ves fantástico.- dijo Bulma tomando asiento en aquel pequeño café.

-Hey! Gracias Bulma lo mismo digo.

-Y dime ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablar?

-Bueno yo… que te parece si ordenamos algo

Yamcha y Bulma ordenaron algo para tomar, mientras comenzaban hablar de cómo estaba todo en sus vidas, Bulma pregunto por Krillin, el Maestro Roshi, Uloong, Puar, Yamcha les contó que estaban bien, que al fin Krillin había dejado a la chica con la que andaba después de un muy fallido intento de pedirle matrimonio, y le contó de anécdotas graciosas que vivía cerca de ellos, reían como dos joven de 17 años que tenían años sin verse, cuando tenían 30 y tantos y solo llevaban meses sin verse.

-Si el maestro Roshi nunca cambiara- dijo Yamcha recuperando la respiración después de tanta risa- Y dime Bulma ¿Cómo están tus papas? ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida?

-Pues mis papas están bien, mi padre acaba de inventar un nuevo prototipo de un aerocohete que es muy veloz, y de hecho podría viajar en el espacio.

-Wow que genial, espero que cuando salgan al mercado, me apartes uno.

-Claro que si. Y bueno…. Hace unos días… pues llego Vegeta del espacio.

-¿Qué Vegeta ah regresado?

-Si así es sigue obsesionado con la idea de derrotar a Goku, ya sabes como es

-Pero… ¿Esta en Cápsula Corp.?

-Si, esta viviendo en casa.

-Pero Bulma puede ser muy peligroso, recuerda que ese maldito, quiere matar a Goku y destruir la tierra.

-Vamos Yamcha, no seas así, el pobre no tiene donde quedarse, además, los dos sabemos que no derrotara a Goku, y bueno con la Cámara de Gravedad se mantiene todo el día dentro de ella, así que no molesta para nada en la casa.

-Pero entiende, es un mercenario, asesino…

-Yamcha no venimos a hablar de Vegeta, anda mejor dime ¿Qué es eso que me querías decir?

-Bueno Bulma, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado, solo recuerda que siempre me preocupare por ti-Decía calmadamente y con la mirada baja- y si ese Saiyajin te hace algo – su tono de voz se volvió mas fuerte y levanto la mirada- si te hace algo, así te toque un solo pelo, no dudes en llamarme, siempre estaré ahí para ti Bulma, porque antes de ser pareja somos amigos, ante todo.

-Lo se Yamcha, no es necesario que me lo digas, ¿eso era lo que me quería decir?

-No… Bulma te quiero y por eso quiero ser sincero contigo… no quiero mentirte, no quiero seguir ocultándote las cosas.

-Yamcha ¿que pasa? Me estas preocupando.

-Bulma… yo… yo tuve que ver con alguien mas- Bulma guardo silencio- Bulma fue algo esporádico, nunca lo planee, Bulma por favor perdóname.

-Continua- decía Bulma con la mirada fija en Yamcha.

-La conocí en un partido de Béisbol, hablamos, me recordó tanto a ti recién que nos conocimos, su forma de ser tan espontánea, tan atenta, salimos, por unas semanas ah comer, a caminar, pero una noche me invito a su departamento, y bueno, estábamos hablando, y todo paso tan rápido…

-¿Solo fue una noche?

-Bulma yo… Salí con ella por 3 meses hace poco terminamos, yo tenia que regresar, y ella seguir estudiando

-Entiendo- decía una serena Bulma.

-Bulma, te quería decir esto porque, nunca habido secreto entre nosotros, y no es el momento que los allá, si tu me perdonas, te juro que jamás volverá a pasar.

-Yamcha, me tengo que ir- decía Bulma parándose de la silla.

-Bulma, no te vallas, tenemos que hablar- Yamcha le sujeto del brazo.

-Yamcha suéltame, ya hablamos y me dijiste lo que querías.

-Pero no me has dicho nada, sobre lo que piensas.

-Yamcha, tienes razón, nunca habido secretos y no es momento que los halla, creo que es el momento indicado para terminar, para que cada quien tome caminos diferentes.

-Bulma por favor perdóname.

-Te perdono, pero nuestra relación ya no tiene sentido, buscaste a otra y fue por algo, dijiste que ella te recordó a mi cuando nos conocimos, es claro que yo ya no soy aquella jovencita de la que te enamoraste y tu ya no eres ese muchacho del que yo me enamore años atrás, Yamcha esto tiene que acabar, antes que nos lastimemos mas de la cuenta.

-Bulma… - dijo Yamcha al ver a la peliazul alejarse del lugar

_Final del Flash Back_

"_**Vienes a mi casa a oír mis discos viejos, la televisión prendida viendo mi reflejo, me coges de la mano, en serie polaroid te sientas a mi lado, me abrazas, agarras y me dejas…"**_

Ni una lágrima, ni una sola lágrima soltaban sus ojos.

-Como es posible- decía Bulma pasando la yema de sus dedos por los ojos.

La primera pelea que tubo con Yamcha años atrás recordó, que se la paso llorando por todo un día entero hasta que el la fue a buscar y pedirle perdón por una tonta discusión que tuvieron y por la cual se enojaron. Ahora que el le confesaba que le había sido infiel y que terminaron la relación de años, ella no soltaba ni una sola lagrima por el, se sentía tan extraña, sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando Yamcha le dijo la verdad, pero nada mas, se porto insensible ante la situación, pero no era que ella quisiera dar esa cara, si no que no sentía nada, mas que un poco de decepción de que su novio de años la allá traicionado, pero al final de cuantas el le dijo la verdad, fue sincero, no se lo oculto y continuo con la relación, pero aun así no estaba ahí ese hueco en el estomago que ella sentía cada que discutía con Yamcha.

Algo le hacia falta, algo se perdió de esa relación para que ella no sintiera un gran dolor por el final.

Bulma decidió no darle mas vueltas a su cabeza y realizar su vida normal, al fin y al cabo no era el fin del mundo solo por no sentir nada al acabar con Yamcha. Así que miro el reloj y vio que era tarde, decidió bajar para prepararse algo de comer.

Vegeta se encontraba en la Cámara de gravedad su único pensamiento era "Derrotar a Kakaroto" una y otra vez lo repetía en su mente, horas antes había salido a comer algo, pero ahora tenia igual o aun mas hambre cuando tubo su ultimo aperitivo, así que decidió ir a la cocina, ya que sintió la presencia de la humana en ese lugar así ella le prepararía algo, pues esperaba que ella o la madre de la humana llegaran a la cocina para que prepararan algo para que se alimentara.

Bulma se iba y venia de la sala a la cocina llevando platos de comida, y postres, cuando vio entrar a Vegeta a la cocina.

-Hola Vegeta, quieres que te prepare algo de comer ¿Cierto?- dijo Bulma con dos platos en las manos con dirección a la sala. Vegeta por su parte no contesto solo la miro.- Pues creo que ese silencio significa un si, acabo de preparar algo, pero lo estoy llevando a la sala, vamos.

-¿Porque no dejas unos platos aquí para mi?

-¡Oh!, vamos Vegeta, no me digas que tienes miedo de comer conmigo en la sala.

-No digas incurencia, humana insensata, solo lo hago por tu protección.

-Valla pero que atento es mi visitante, crees que me puedes lastimar, estuviste aquí durante 6 meses antes de irte al espacio y no me lastimaste, no veo porque lo harás ahora.

-Puedo cambiar de parecer.

-Bueno pues en lo que cambias de parecer, te espero en la sala, ahí esta la comida, y si quieres platos aquí en la cocina pues ven por ellos.- Bulma se fue a la sala, con sus platos de comida.

-Humana insensata- Vegeta no quería estar a lado de ningún ser de aquel planeta, eran demasiado repugnantes para el. El no tenia idea de cómo utilizar las cosas que se encontraban en la cocina así que le quedaba de dos, o iba y se tragaba su repugnancia por lo humanos y se sentaba en la sala a comer con la humana, o iba a la sala y tomaba platos y los llevaba a la cocina, de una y de otra manera aquella humana ganaba, así que decidió tragarse su repugnancia por los humanos, total solo comería y se largaría de ahí.

Al llegar a la sala Bulma estaba sentada en un sofá frente al televisor, con un plato entre sus manos, Vegeta llego y tomo un plato sirviendo comida en el y sentandose en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala.

-Valla me da gusto que hallas decidió acompañarme a comer.- sonrió Bulma al ver a Vegeta sentado en el sofá.

-Acaso nunca te enseñaron modales- Bulma volteo a ver una vez mas a Vegeta- se debe de comer en una mesa, y en silencio.

-Vamos Vegeta no ahí nadie aquí que nos critique por comer en la sala y hablar.-Vegeta se quedo callado.

Así pasaron 10 minutos en silencio, Vegeta se paro por mas comida para servirla en su plato y regresar al pequeño sofá, Bulma solo veía el vaivén de Vegeta, y miraba la tele, no sabia exactamente lo que estaba viendo, pues a través de ella veía el reflejo de Vegeta.

Vegeta se paro del sofá y fue a dejar su plato a la mesa de centro, después dio vuelta sobre sus talones y cuando estaba apunto de retirarse Bulma hablo.

-Vegeta, ¿no quieres postre?

-No

-Vamos Vegeta, pastel de chocolate tu favorito.

-No es mi favorito- Vegeta volteo a ver a Bulma de reojo.

-Bueno entonces de Frambuesa.

-Voy a entrenar.

-Vegeta por que te retrases 10 minutos mas para comer postre, no va a pasar nada- Bulma se levanto del sofá y fue hasta donde estaba Vegeta y lo tomo del brazo- Anda vamos, solo una rebanada.

-Suéltame, no te atrevas jamás a tocarme- Vegeta safo su brazo del agarre de Bulma.

-Pues entonces ven a comer una rebanada de pastel.

-Si la como me dejaras en paz.

-Prometido, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Pero con la condición de que lo comas despacio.

-Yo como se me de la regala gana- Vegeta se dirigió al sofá donde Bulma estaba y se sentó, Bulma lo siguió al mismo sofá.

-Esta bien- dijo Bulma sentando a lado de Vegeta y comenzando a cortar el pastel, le dio una rebanada ah Vegeta y ella se sirvió otra.

Bulma se acomodo en el sofá a unos centímetros alejada de Vegeta, y siguió viendo a Vegeta por el reflejo de la televisión, comió un bocado de pastel y cuando volteo la mirada al televisor vio que Vegeta tenia la mirada puesta en el televisor viendo el reflejo de ella junto al de el, los dos se quedaron viendo su reflejo de ambos en el televisor por unos segundos.

Bulma volteo a ver a Vegeta quien seguía con la mira en el televisor, Bulma se mordió el labio inferior no sabia que hacer, sabia que Vegeta la miraba por el reflejo del televisor.

Vegeta no comprendía porque no se podía mover, porque tenia que seguir viendo aquel reflejo por el televisor, en donde Bulma lo miraba directamente y el no se atrevía a darle la cara.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Bulma, ella no comprendía el porque, después de que estuvo en su habitación por horas esperando que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos debido a lo de Yamcha, y ahora en ese momento mirando a Vegeta una lagrima hizo acto de presencia, y lo que aun mas la confundía era que no era por Yamcha si no por alguna otra razón que le provoca el ver a Vegeta viéndola por el reflejo del televisor.

Vegeta poco a poco fue girando su rostro en dirección al de Bulma, y cuando estuvo cara a cara con ella vio una lagrima rodar por su blanca mejilla, por instinto Vegeta acerco su mano a su rostro para retirar aquella lagrima, cuando estaba removiendo la lagrima del rostro, ella cerro los ojos y tomo con su mano la de el, haciendo que Vegeta la quitara de su rostro y entrelazara sus dedos con los de ella.

-Vegeta- susurro ella.

Vegeta tubo el impulso de acercarse mas a ella y abrazarla, vio los ojos de Bulma llenos, de miedo, confusión, tristeza, no eran esos ojos azules que expresaban felicidad, esta vez era otra cosa, había algo en sus ojos que no comprendía, la abrazo y ella acepto aquel abrazo, Vegeta al pasar algunos segundos, asimilo la posición en la que estaba, inmediatamente alejo a Bulma, tomándola de los brazos, y mirándola una vez mas, gruño al ver lo que había echo, había abrazado a aquella humana, sin razón alguna, inmediatamente, se levanto y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Bulma se quedo mira como Vegeta salía del lugar sin entender bien que era lo que había pasado, ¿porque demonios una lagrima salio de sus ojos?, ¿porque Vegeta la abrazo?, ¿porque?, ¿porque ella se sintió también con ese abrazo?.

Bulma se retiro a su habitación con muchas preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, no comprendía nada de lo sucedido, después de una horas al fin puedo conciliar el sueño.

"…_**Siento que me quieres hoy, creo que mañana ya no, no quiero que me quieras hoy, quiero que mañana sea igual que hoy"**_

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama, yo solo escribo de situación que imagino.**

_Inspirado en la Canción "Siento Que" del grupo "Jumbo"_

**Nota:"_Las partes que están escritas en esta forma, son parte de la canción"_**

**_Advertencia:_**Lemon

* * *

"_**Juntos aquí estamos en el cuarto, de en medio, solos otra vez los dos fingiendo, me coges de la mano, en serie polaroid, **__**oyendo ella es mi disco, de niña, no entiendo, si quieres más,**__**agarras y me dejas sin hablar…"**_

Había pasado ya un mes después de ese pequeño acercamiento entre ellos, la primera vez que Vegeta estuvo en Cápsula Corp. Solo hablaba con Bulma, para la gravedad de la cámara y algunos robots, y al parecer esa relación siguió igual al regresar una vez mas a esa Corporación, pero había algo distinto, cada que se encontraban siempre había algo que les molestaba a uno del otro, y comenzaban con insultos y reproches, al principio tanto Bulma como Vegeta pensaba que era un desacuerdo, como lo tienen todas las personas, pues esa ves solo pelearon porque Bulma iba a salir y no podía reparar los robots, el Príncipe Saiyajin se enfureció, por que el tenia que seguir entrenando y no se iba a retrasar solo porque la humana tenia que salir por ahí, después de una sarta de insultos tirados por ambas partes, el padre de Bulma, fue quien puso fin a esa primera pelea diciendo que el los repararía.

Total que todos los días, cada que se veían comenzaban con una nueva riña entre los dos, por estupideces sin importancia, pero ellos hacían de algo pequeño un gran problema.

Después de unos meses, esas discusiones eran de lo mas común entre los dos, su día de ambos no estaban completos si no discutían al menos 5 minutos al día, los padres de Bulma se acostumbraron a ese nuevo cambio entre ellos, y cada que comenzaba una nueva pelea verbal entre ellos, los padres de Bulma, y sirvientes se retiraban del lugar, para que pudieran discutir con toda confianza y sin espectadores presentes, pues al final de cada discusión, ya sea por parte de Vegeta o de Bulma ellos también salían regañados, y reprochados, por algo que ni siquiera tenían que ver.

La madre de Bulma iba a la habitación de Vegeta ah dejar una ropa que había comprado para el, en el transcurso se encontró con Bulma, y ella insistió que le llevaría la ropa, no tenia nada que hacer y discutir un rato con vegeta la entretendría.

-Vegeta mi madre te compro ropa para que ya… - Bulma entro a la habitación sin tocar y encontró a Vegeta recién salido de la ducha y solo con una toalla en la cintura.

-Cierra la boca mujer, se te puede meter una mosca, ¿acaso no te enseñaron modales a ti?, antes de entrar a la habitación debes de tocar y con mayor razón si es la habitación de un hombre.

-Ja pues dime ¿donde esta el hombre?, porque yo no lo veo- dijo burlonamente Bulma.

-Es normal que no sepas reconocer a un verdadero hombre, cuando toda la vida has estado rodeada de intentos de hombre.

-Como sea, mi madre te compro ropa, para ver si a si ya no andas con esos trapos viejos, como un vagabundo.

-Estos trapos viejos, como tú los llamas son vestimentas adecuadas para un Saiyajin y no esa ropa tan ridícula que ustedes usan.

-Pues en este planeta tus vestimentas son ridículas para nosotros.

-Era de suponerse, de una raza tan inferior, que no sepa reconocer verdaderos atuendos.

-dentro de una hora estará la cena- dijo Bulma dándose media vuelta.

-No cenare esta noche.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Cómo porque?- Bulma regreso a su antigua posición.

-Es algo que a ti no te importa, ahora retirare, que voy a cambiarme.

-Tienes razón, no me importa.- A pesar que Bulma estaba curiosa porque Vegeta no cenaría esa noches se retiro de la habitación, pero al cerrar la puerta, comprendió que no podía quedarse con las dudas, así que volvió abrir la puerta.-Si piensas que esto es…- Vegeta esta vez no llevaba nada puesto.

-Maldita sea, humana estupida, te dije que te largaras- dijo Vegeta tapándose rápidamente con la toalla.

-Oye, no me llames estupida, que no lo soy

-Pues lo pareces, al ver que te es tan difícil tocar una puerta antes de entrar.

-Estoy en mi casa y puedo entrar a donde quiera sin tocar.

-Pero no a mi habitación.-Los dos se miraban con chispas en los ojos.

-Ja porque no, esta en mi casa, es mas si yo quiero hasta puedo dormir aquí- dijo Bulma cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cama para acostarse sobre ella.

-Maldita sea, largate de aquí.

-No quiero.

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias.

-Huy que miedo, que vas hacer matarme, si lo haces Goku te matara por hacerlo.

-Me importa poco lo que haga Kakaroto.- Dijo Vegeta empezándose a quitarse la toalla y quedar completamente desnudo.

-Pero que demonios, eres un pervertido- Bulma le aventó una almohada.

-Te dije que te atuvieras a las consecuencias.

-Vegeta tapate, antes que…

-Antes de que- dijo Vegeta acercándose a ella- Ahora tu eres la que me vas a matar.- dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Antes que entre alguien y piense mal- decía Bulma tapándose la cara con otra almohada al ver que Vegeta se le acercaba.

-Me importa poco lo que piensen, además tu eres la que estas en mi habitación, pero…

-¿Pero que?- Bulma seguía cubierta por la almohada.

-Pero eso tiene solución- Bulma se deshizo de la almohada al escuchar la voz de Vegeta lejos de ella, cuando voltee en dirección donde estaba Vegeta vio que este, le puso seguro a la puerta.-Lo ves con el seguro ya nadie podrá entrar y pensar mal.

-Vegeta, tengo que irme.- Bulma se incorporo de la cama

-Tú dijiste que dormirías aquí.

-Pues cambie de opinión- camino rápidamente hacia la puerta pero este la detuvo.

-Te dije que te atuvieras a las consecuencias- decía Vegeta mientras acercaba su rostro mas al de Bulma.

-Vegeta, tengo que irme- Bulma decía una cosa pero su cuerpo no le respondía a moverse.

-Te mire… vi lo que hacías durante toda la comida- Bulma no entendía de lo que Vegeta hablaba- esa vez que tenia días que había vuelto, y comimos en la sala, desde el primer momento vi como me mirabas por el reflejo de la televisión.

-Vegeta yo…

-También eh visto tu mirada cuando entreno en el jardín, y también eh visto lo que inquieta que te pones cuando me acerco más de lo debido a ti.

-Eso no es cierto- mintió Bulma.

-Dime… que no te pongo nerviosa, dime que esa vez no me mirabas por el televisor, dime que no sientes lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora.

-Yo te veía por el televisor por… ah!! – Vegeta beso apasionadamente el cuello de Bulma., lo lamió y lo volvió a besar- ah!, Ve… no… ah!

Vegeta le arranco la playera a Bulma, rompiéndola por un costado., y tirandola al suelo dejándola solo con el Brassier. Fue guiando a Bulma hasta la cama, donde la aventó. Y el se puso de rodillas al borde de la cama y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta su vientre plano, donde dio pequeñas succiones, mientras saboreaba su abdomen, le desabrochaba el pantalón el cual le fue despojándola de el lentamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Subió sus manos desde sus caderas hasta sus brazos, donde los sujeto y los llevo a la altura de su cabeza.

-Dime que me detenga…

-Vegeta, detén… ah!- mordió su lóbulo.

-Lo siento, me éxito tanto la idea de morder tu lóbulo, que no lo pude resistir, ¿Qué decías?

-Que te… ah! – esta ves la despojo del brassier.

-eres tan perfecta- decía Vegeta mientras lamía uno de los pechos de Bulma, mientras con una mano bajaba por su vientre.- Esto será un estorbo- dijo tomando la bragas de Bulma arrasándolas.- Ahora estamos iguales- decía mientras dejaba de lamer su pecho para satisfacer al otro.

Bajo su mano, nuevamente hasta su vientre a pocos centímetros de su sexo, donde sentía emanar calor de el, esta vez alejo su boca de su pecho y la llevo a la boca de ella. Y la beso apasionadamente, mientras su mano seguía bajando un poco mas hasta llegar a su objetivo, donde comenzó a sobarlo con su mano, alejo por un momento, sus labios de los de ella.

-No sabes desde cuando te quería tener así, en mi cama desnuda, haciéndote pagar por todas esas veces cuando tu te paseabas por ahí en tu traje de baño, y con tus pequeños vestidos.

-Vegeta- dijo Bulma en un susurro, arqueando su espalda al sentir como uno de los dedos de Vegeta se introducía a ella.

Al escuchar los gemidos de Bulma, la dureza de Vegeta se hacia mas fuerte, Bulma acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Vegeta, tratando de memoralisarlo, cada músculo tan bien definido de el, llevo su mano de sus pectorales hasta su rebelde cabello, donde jugo con el, ella sentía cada vez mas placer al sentir los dedos de Vegeta dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo, escuchando la reparación entre cortada del Príncipe Saiyajin.

Vegeta saco sus dedos de Bulma, para recostarse totalmente sobre de ella.

-Dime… ¿Qué quieres que haga?- decía Vegeta sobre Bulma pasando su rígido miembro, sobre el empapado sexo de Bulma.

-Vegeta… ah!, eso se siente tan bien… ah!

-Aun no lo tienes dentro, se sentirá mejor.

-Vegeta… quiero mas… necesito mas…- Las palabras de Bulma y sus pensamientos querían dar a entender dos cosas muy diferentes, las palabras que salieron de su boca junto con lo que decía su cuerpo daba a entender a Vegeta que siguiera con el acto, pero lo que pensaba Bulma además de estar mas que extasiada por estar así con Vegeta, era que ella quería mas de el no, lo necesitaba, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Vegeta tomo a entendimiento lo que sus palabras y cuerpo daban a expresar a simple vista y tacto, así que el comenzó a adentrase en ella, poco a poco, como para no lastimarla, una vez completamente dentro de ella, se detuvo y miro a Bulma, que se encontraba con su espalda arqueada y su cabeza hacia atrás hacia ver su cuello aun mas largo y sexy, Vegeta una ves mas devoro el cuello de Bulma, haciendo que ella se arquear mas, y el empezando a moverse dentro de ella. Comenzó el vaivén de ambos, haciendo cada vez mas rápido sus movimientos, Vegeta se detuvo de un de repente, incorporándose de la cama arrodillado, sin romper la unión, llevando a Bulma con el, Bulma subió al pedido de Vegeta y rodeo con sus largas piernas la cintura de el, haciendo una ves mas el vaivén de sus cuerpos, Vegeta devoraba los pechos de Bulma, y ella abrazo al Príncipe Saiyajin enredando sus dedos una vez mas en su rebelde cabello, empezando a besar su cuello y dar pequeños mordiscos en su lóbulo, Vegeta acerco su cara contra el cuello de Bulma, haciendo mas fuerte y rápidos sus movimientos, los dos estaban apunto de llegar al clímax, al derroche de pasión final, justo cuando, los dos llegaron al punto culmine, Vegeta mordió el hombro derecho de Bulma cerca de su cuello, Bulma sentía mas éxtasis que dolor ante la mordida del Saiyajin, arqueando su espalda.

Vegeta recostó por completo a Bulma, sobre la cama, y el a su lado derecho de ella, recuperando la respiración, al abrir los ojos el saiyajin, volteo a ver a Bulma, y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos, acercándola mas a el, comenzando a lamer la sangre que salía de la mordida que Vegeta le había echo, al terminar de limpiar la herida, la abrazo aun mas fuerte contra su pecho, acercando su nariz al cabello de ella y aspirando su olor tan embriagante que desprendía de su cuerpo.

Bulma sintió el abrazo del Saiyajin, haciendo que sonriera haciendo que una lágrima furtiva hiciera acto de presencia, y se quedara dormida, entre sus brazos, y su tan calido olor de Príncipe Saiyajin. Al día siguiente Bulma abrió lo ojos lentamente, estirándose sobre la cama, al voltear del lado de donde se suponía que estaba Vegeta, no encontró nada solo un lugar vació, y lo que mas sorpresa le dio, es que estaba en su habitación, no estaba en la de Vegeta como ella recordaba.

-Abra sido un sueño- se dijo para si, pero se vio completamente desnuda, solo tapada por una sabana.

"…_**Siento que me quieres hoy, creo que mañana ya no, no quiero que me quieras hoy, quiero que mañana sea igual que hoy"**_

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA:** *Lemon*

* * *

"_**Vienes a mi casa a oír mis discos viejos, regresan los 80`s cuando vienes, me dejas con mis ojos en tus ojos…"**_

Bulma salio de un salto de la cama, fue a bañarse y ah cambiarse, se puso de lo mas linda, parecía una adolescente enamorada, a cada segundo sentía mariposas en el estomago al pensar lo que paso con Vegeta, aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, después de arreglarse, bajo a la cocina, en donde estaba su mama.

-Buenos días mama- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, Bulma, ¿Dormiste bien?, lo digo porque anoche ni tu ni el apuesto de Vegeta bajaron a cenar.- Bulma muy a sus adentros pensaba que con lo que sucedió anoche, no necesita cenar.

-Bueno pues, yo estaba muy cansada, y Vegeta me parece que salio.

-¿De verdad?

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

-Ah pues salio en la mañana, ni siquiera desayuno, querida.

-Que extraño, en fin ya regresara.

-Oye querida ¿Qué es eso?- la madre de Bulma le señalo su hombro-¿Acaso te lastimaste?- Bulma vio la marca de la mordida que Vegeta le había echo.

-¿Eh? Ah…. Pues… lo que pasa…. Es que…

-Buenos días- entro diciendo el padre de Bulma.

-Buenos días papa.

-Buenos días querido, a ¿Dónde fuiste tan de madrugada?

-Pues el Joven Vegeta me pidió unos Robots, que le estaba construyendo para el exterior, y pues solo me faltaban unos detalles, así que los acabe por la madrugada, y hoy se lo di antes que se fuera.

-¿En el exterior?, ¿Por qué yo no sabia de esos robots?

-Lo que pasa, es que era, solo un prototipo que una ves le di a probar, y me pidió mas, al parecer estaba conforme con ellos, solo que no los podía usar dentro de la Cámara de Gravedad, porque si no ocasionarían la destrucción de esta si Vegeta los llegara hacer estallar, supongo que fue a algún lugar a aprobarlos. Hablando de la cámara de gravedad, tengo que ir a prepararla, el joven Vegeta me ah dicho que en cuanto llegue saldrá de viaje, mama tomo este pastelillo para irlo comiendo en el camino.

-Claro papa, en seguida te llevare el desayuno al laboratorio

-¿Qué?- dijo Bulma al ver que su padre se alejaba.

-Hay querida no es la primera vez que tu padre desayuna en el laboratorio.

-No, mama, no me refería a eso, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo de la cámara de gravedad?

-Que la prepararía porque el apuesto Vegeta saldría de viaje- la mama de Bulma le dio la espalda para seguir haciendo el desayuno.- Tampoco es la primera vez que Vegeta sale de viaje – dijo volviendo a ver a su hija, pero esta ya no estaba.

Bulma quedo en shock, cuando su padre dijo: ". Hablando de la cámara de gravedad, tengo que ir a prepararla, el joven Vegeta me ah dicho que en cuanto llegue saldrá de viaje…" Después de lo que paso anoche, el se pensaba marchar así como así, cuando pudo articulara la pregunta "¿Qué?" su padre ya había salido de la cocina, así que en cuanto sus pies le respondieron salio tras el. Ella entro bruscamente en el laboratorio.

-¡Papa! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Querida, me has espantado, ¿Qué fue lo que dije? ¿De que?, eh dicho muchas cosas.

-De Vegeta

-Ah del joven Vegeta que de seguro fue a probar los robots en algún lugar.

-No, papa, lo de la cámara de gravedad.

-Ah eso, que la preparare, hoy por la mañana me ah dicho, que en cuanto llegue saldrá de viaje, tengo revisar, el combustible, la instalación de… - después de eso Bulma dejo de escuchar a su padre.

Vegeta pensaba salir de viaje, y no decírselo "no, espera Bulma, no hagas conjeturas, de seguro no te lo dijo porque, ayer te quedaste dormida, si eso debe de ser, en cuanto llegue me lo dirá"

-Querida ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Ah?, si papa ¿Por qué?

-Porque te estoy hablando y no contestas, te pregunte si me podías ayudar, con la construcción de las nuevas cápsulas, en lo que yo preparo la cámara de…

-Si papa, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo.

Pasaron 3 semanas en las cuales Bulma no sabia nada de Vegeta, dentro de algunos días se cumpliría un año de que el regreso, y dentro de poco se volvería a ir, Bulma, todo el tiempo pensaba en mil y un razón, del porque el se iría, si ahí lo tenia todo, techo, comida, tecnología, a ella, ¿Qué mas quería?, y además se angustiaba cada día mas, pues el no aparecía, tenia miedo, de que le hubiera pasado algo, y ella sin saber donde se había largado.

Dos días antes que se cumpliera el año de que Vegeta había regresado, el regreso a Cápsula Corp.

Bulma estaba en la sala viendo el televisor, no le prestaba atención a lo que veía, su cabeza pensaba en otras cosas, como el trabajo, Vegeta, planos, Vegeta, instalaciones, Vegeta, que hora era, Vegeta, Que día era, Vegeta, etc., etc. Cuando estaba atenta en el televisor recordó a Vegeta, como lo veía aquella tarde por el reflejo del televisor, para sorpresa de Bulma ahí se veía el reflejo de Vegeta estando detrás de ella.

-Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca- dijo ella, al ver el reflejo de Vegeta en el televisor.

-No te estas volviendo, ya estas- dijo una voz conocida y añorada tras ella.

-Vegeta- salto del sillón para ir donde el se encontraba y lo abrazo, sin que el respondiera el abrazo, ella se alejo un poco, sin alejar sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de Vegeta.

-Suéltame- dijo Vegeta tomando sus brazos y quitándolos de el.

-Oye, todavía que te doy la bienvenida, después de ni siquiera avisar donde ibas a estar, te pones así.

-Yo no pedí ninguna bienvenida, además no tienes porque saber donde voy

-Pero…

-¿Dónde esta tu padre?

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar.

-¿Dónde esta tu padre?

-Salio tenia una convención en la capital del sur- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-La maquina ya esta lista para viajar.

-Sobre eso yo te quería hablar…

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, solo dime ya esta lista o no.

-Se puede saber ¿que demonios pasa contigo?

-¿Esta lista o no?

-Si ya esta lista, pero tu y yo…-Bulma callo al ver como Vegeta no le prestaba atención y se alejaba de la sala.

Vegeta subió a su habitación, y Bulma iba tras de el, cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarle, este entro a ala habitación y le cerro la puerta en sus narices, cuando Bulma intento abrirla descubrió que Vegeta había puesto el seguro.

-Vegeta abre- golpeo la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Vegeta necesitamos hablar- nada Vegeta no le respondía.

Así que decidió ir por el duplicado de las llaves, para abrir la puerta, tenia unas en el laboratorio, estaba retirado, solo esperaba que a su regreso vegeta aun no se fuera, después de una carrera de la habitación de Vegeta al laboratorio y del laboratorio a la habitación de Vegeta, llego una muy sofocada Bulma.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Vegeta en medio de la habitación con un nuevo traje de combate y colocándose los guantes.

-Maldita sea mujer, nunca aprenderás a tocar las puertas, y ah respetar mi privacidad.

-Vegeta tenemos que hablar.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-¿Como que no?, después de lo que paso entre nosotros, y tu viaje tan precipitado y sin ni si quiera avisarme.

-Yo no tengo porque decirte lo que hago con mi vida.- Vegeta estaba apunto de salir de la habitación.

-Vegeta, solo 5 minutos y después largate – Vegeta quedo estático en la salida.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Qué me digas que fue lo que paso?

-No paso nada.

-Como que no pasó nada, te acostaste conmigo, me sedujiste y ahora actúas como si nada pasara y te largas.

-Tu fuiste la que me sedujo- Vegeta se giro a mirar a Bulma- Tu fuiste la que me atrajo a ti- se iba acercando a ella con cada palabra que decía.- Tu fuiste la que me provocaba, con esos atuendos, y esas discusiones tan excitantes.

Vegeta la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

-Tu fuiste la que se metió en mi cabeza, con tus miradas y tu olor embriagante- le decía mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de ella, provocando un gemido de su parte.- Tu fuiste la que me hizo vulnerable ante tu hechizo, la que me hizo débil- Vegeta la beso apasionadamente en la boca, Bulma despejo los labios de los de el y le beso el cuello, se sentía tan excitada al tener a aquel hombre tan cerca diciéndole todas esas cosas- Bulma- dijo Vegeta en un gemido.

-Vegeta- le susurro al oído Bulma

Vegeta le cargo y la llevo a ala cama, dándole besos apasionados en sus labios y cuello.

-Me tienes embrujado mujer- decía Vegeta mientras metía sus manos, por debajo de la blusa de ella, sintiendo su suave piel alcanzando sus pechos.- Eres mía, de nadie mas, matare al idiota que se atreva a tan siquiera mirarte- Vegeta rompió por la mitad la blusa de Bulma.

-Soy tuya- decía Bulma mientas se aferraba al cuerpo del Saiyajin, sintiendo su excitación sobre su sexo que estaba ya húmedo. Bulma bajo sus manos de la espalda del Saiyajin, y las dirigió a su trasero, y lo oprimió hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que sus excitados cuerpos se tocaran mas, haciendo que Vegeta soltara un ronco gemido.

Bulma retorno sus manos a la armadura de Vegeta despojándolo de ella, Vegeta se quietaba los guantes mientras, seguía besando a Bulma, poco a poco comenzó a caer la ropa de ambos, hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos.

Bulma llevo una de sus manos al miembro de Vegeta y comenzó a masajearlo, Vegeta se recostó en el pecho de Bulma sintiendo su tacto, abrazándola, Bulma se giró dejando a Vegeta debajo de ella, y comenzando a besarlo.

-Bulma, te necesito- decía incorporándose de la cama, y abrazando a Bulma

-Yo también… - Bulma se comenzó a introducir el miembro de Vegeta dentro de ella, y la fusión de sus cuerpos comenzaba a realizarse… poco a poco iba aumentado la velocidad…

-Bulma- decía entre jadeos Vegeta.- Te… Bulma…. Te…- Vegeta jadeaba por tomar aire y decir algo.

-Shhh- Bulma coloco su dedo índice, en los labios de Vegeta.

Vegeta giro a Bulma para que quedara debajo de el.

-Así será mejor- decía vegeta mientras levantaba las caderas de Bulma. Y comenzaba una vez más con el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

El vaivén de sus cuerpo era armonioso, eran dos cuerpos completamente entregados el uno al otro, se hacían uno solo, los dos tan entregados, mas que la primera vez, Vegeta no comprendía la necesidad de tener a esa mujer con el, tenerla para siempre así, cada vez que la veía necesitaba mas de ella, pero mas allá de la seducción y placer carnal, necesitaba de ella, la necesitaba en alma, necesitaba que ella lo tuviera en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Estaban a punto de llegar al final de ese encuentro Vegeta sentía venir su liberación, cuando acelero mas el ritmo, haciendo gritas mas a Bulma, cuando ambos llegaron a su liberación, Vegeta callo, sobre Bulma por completo, ella sentía tan palpitante aun su cuerpo, al tener el hombro del Saiyajin tan cerca decidió hacer lo que el hizo la primera vez, le mordió el hombro derecho cerca del cuello, haciendo que Vegeta soltara un quejido, y la abrazara con fuerza, después de unos minutos, Vegeta miro a Bulma a los ojos, y vio en ella lo que buscaba, la beso, y una lagrima furtiva salio de sus ojos de Vegeta, haciendo que Bulma la limpiara con sus labios, Vegeta se rodó aun lado de Bulma, la atrajo hacia el abrazándola.

Bulma despertó, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado al tratar de sentir el cuerpo de Vegeta a su lado ya no estaba, se incorporo de la cama de golpe, el otra vez se había ido, pero ella esta vez estaba en el cuarto de el, no vio rastro de el.

-La nave- dijo Bulma, colocándose, sus pantalones y una playera de Vegeta ya que el había roto su blusa, y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al jardín.

Y hay estaba el afuera de la nave apunto de abordar.

-Vegeta- grito Bulma desde su lugar, Vegeta solo siguió su camino y abordo la nave, pero antes de cerrar la puerta volteo a ver a Bulma.

La miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules que lo habían embrujado, desde la primera vez que los vio en el planeta Namekusein, vio tristeza en los ojos de ella, pero era inevitable, el ya había entregado mas de la cuenta, el ya no podía seguir ahí alado de ella, sin volverse mas vulnerable de lo que ya era, la próxima vez que regresara seria, porque había derrotado a Kakaroto y seria el Saiyajin mas fuerte, regresaría por ella y por su hijo.

"_**me dejas con mis ojos en tus ojos…"**_

Ella lo miro tenia sus ojos fijos en el, tratando de gritarle que le diera una explicación, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, solo lo veía ahí parado en la nave, apunto de irse, para quien sabe cuando volver, su mirada comenzaba nublarse, no entendía, el había dicho que la necesitaba, y ahora se iba de su lado, durante el ultimo momento que vivieron juntos ella sintió que la quería, que la amaba, que en verdad la necesitaba, pero ahora no entendía, porque se marchaba de su lado.

Al fin la puerta se cerró y Bulma vio la nave despejar, con todos sus sueños, deseos, pasiones, y amor dentro de esa nave que desapareció en el cielo.

"…_**Siento que me quieres hoy, creo que mañana ya no, no quiero que me quieras hoy, quiero que mañana sea igual que hoy"**_

_**Fin... ¿?**_


End file.
